Making the Dark Dream Reality
by half-life blue
Summary: Christine's dreams of the Phantom make her realize the truth. She may have chosen Erik to save Raoul, but she did choose him.


Christine woke with her heart thundering painfully in her chest. Almost a year and a half since she had last seen the Phantom…Erik, yet she dreamed of him every night. Contrary to what Raoul thought not every one was a nightmare.

Some nights she really did dream of nothing but fire and screaming, but those dreams were terribly rare. Most nights it was just him. The intense sadness of his eyes, the power of his voice, the feel of his arms around her. Then there were the nights like this one. Where visions and sensations assaulted her until she shook from the intensity. The way his cool hands felt as they caressed her, feeling the solid strength of his body behind her. And the two kisses they shared played over and over in her mind, driving her crazy with need.

It was strange to think that those two kisses simply made her _feel_ more then all of Raoul's combined. Even though she cared for Raoul, part of her whispered that he had never made her soul soar. It was that same voice which calmly stated that she and Raoul had only known each other as children, and this swiftly cooling feeling was simply infatuation wearing off.

It was true that she had often times seen Raoul's eyes wander over other young ladies. She'd also seen the undeniable lust in those eyes that she thought she'd loved. On each of these numerous occasions she'd noticed that Raoul, who had once seemed so handsome and gallant, now became more unremarkable in his looks and callous in his behavior. She couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps she and Raoul were simply meant to be friends or acquaintances rather than lovers.

Christine got out of bed, and walked to the windows, pulling open the curtains. Raoul would be gone for several months on some business trip or another that he refused to give any details about. She stood at the window for several minutes, staring in the direction of the opera house. Finally she set upon a plan of action.

She rose early the next day, and called for her carriage. Her butler looked puzzled, but didn't comment. 20 minutes later she smiled broadly as she entered the coach.

"The opera house please," she said calmly.

The coachman turned and looked at her. "You're sure ma'am?"

Christine laughed and for a moment wondered how long it had been since she had last done so. Realizing the coachman was waiting for an answer she replied, "Yes, of course I'm sure."

Half an hour later Christine stepped down from the coach still smiling. The opera house was rebuilt and nearly as beautiful. Portions of the original had survived the fire, these areas still stood scorched marked but proud. As she entered she was greeted by Madame Giry.

"Hello Christine, it's been quite a while since I last saw you. How have you been? I trust the Vicomte de Chaney has been treating you well?" she asked.

Christine nodded and embraced Madame Giry. "Yes he treats me well, but it is of someone else that I wish to speak."

Madame Giry didn't look surprised. "And what do you wish to know?"

They had been walking the entire time and now stopped outside where Christine's dressing room had been. Madame Giry opened the door and waved the young woman in before following. Christine took off her coat and laid it over the back of a chair before sitting.

"I want to know if he's well, and if I can see him again," Christine stated as her former ballet instructor sat across from her.

"He is well enough, he misses you greatly. He longs to hear you sing again, but otherwise he thrives." Madame Giry stood and crossed to the mirror door. "As for seeing him again, I'll gladly take you to him. _If _ you're sure that is what you want." She pushed the door open and stood to one side.

Christine didn't respond. Instead she stood, gathering her coat and walked through the door to the corridor beyond. Madame Giry nodded and followed, leading Christine back to the Phantom. Back to Erik.

She lead her down the twisting passages and stairs. Through the labyrinthine cellars of the opera house. Finally sloshing through the lake they came to the entrance to Erik's home.

"This is where I leave you child." Madame Giry said quietly.

Christine looked at her with a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said embracing the older woman again. She opened her mouth to say more but Madame Giry beat her to it.

"I will see you later on, go now."

"Thank you," Christine whispered a last time, then turned and entered the underground lair. She could hear Madame Giry walking away. She waited until she could no longer hear the fading splashes, and climbed the stairs.

"Erik?" she called uncertainly.

"Erik?" louder and still no response. Refusing to get despondent Christine spread her coat out in hopes of it drying, and sat on the top step. She'd wait all day if she had to. If she needed to she'd come back tomorrow, and the day after that. She couldn't meet with any one the day after _that_ because she had to come down here and wait for Erik to show up. If it were necessary she'd come back every day for the next 40 years. Christine knew what she wanted. She wanted this, she wanted him. She was going to get what she wanted, and no one was going to get in her way.

Eventually she lay down and began to drift off. Her last thought before finally succumbing to sleep was, "Won't he be surprised when he waltzes in and sees me lying here."

And indeed he was surprised when he not quite waltzed in and saw her. In fact he almost toppled over from shock at seeing her spread out on the ground.

"I must be dreaming," he muttered to himself. He slowly approached her, and knelt down beside Christine's sleeping form. Erik reached out and ghosted a caress across her ivory cheek. Christine's face turned towards him. She sighed, breathing his name, and Erik felt his heart clench. Why had she come here? Or was his mind simply tormenting him again?

As he continued his inner musings Christine woke. She looked puzzled for a moment as she looked round his grotto like warren. But her confusion cleared when she saw him. Her face shone with happiness, and she smiled dazzlingly at him. Erik lost all train of thought. Christine sat up and threw her arms around the man she'd dreamed of for so long. Dreamed of only for too long.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Christine said before kissing Erik passionately. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but once he caught on Erik responded by clutching Christine to him and kissing her back just as passionately.

When they broke the kiss Christine held on to Erik as though she was afraid that he'd disappear. Erik buried his face in her thick hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. They remained that way for what seemed like an eternity before breaking apart. Christine mourned the lost of contact, but rejoiced in the thought that it would not be the last time she would rest in his arms.

"Christine, why are you here? I thought you made your choice." Erik's voice sounded so puzzled that Christine almost laughed aloud.

"You're right I made my choice, and as I recall I chose you." Christine smiled at the shocked look on his face. "And now there's only one question that I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you still want me at your side?" Christine's voice was so soft he had to strain to hear it.

"I always want you at my side. That could never change." Erik's voice shook with emotion. Christine glowed with happiness. "But are you sure that you want to be with me?"

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. Putting her mouth next to his ear, she whispered, "Oh yes, my beloved Erik, I'm very sure. Now why don't you let me show you how sure I am." She stood, bringing him with her. Then smiling she led him to the bed. She sighed happily. It was good to be home.


End file.
